


Whatever it Takes

by Hannahmayski



Series: Multi Kiba Month [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Badass Sakura, F/M, Jounin Kiba, Jounin Sakura, Kiba has Had It with the general population, Pre-Relationship, badass kiba, god can you imagine these two on missions together?, i am praying for all of the kage's sanity, kiba is low key scary, together they're just terrifying, whereas sakura is high key scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: "You?" she accuses more than asks and it's lucky that Kiba has become so utterly immune to people's immediate dissatisfaction when seeing him or he might have actually been offended."Yes me. I know this might be difficult to believe, but I got promoted to Jounin for a reason, got put on this mission for a reason and I actually know what I'm doing."(Kiba meets up with Sakura to inform her who her partner is for her mission)





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Multi Kiba Month Day 3: KibaSaku

Sakura grunts, pulling herself up from the ground and sends Kiba a dubious look.

"You?" she accuses more than asks and it's lucky that Kiba has become so utterly immune to people's immediate dissatisfaction when seeing him or he might have actually been offended.

"Yes me. I know this might be difficult to believe, but I got promoted to Jounin for a reason, got put on this mission for a reason and I actually know what I'm doing."

Akamaru barks, like a full stop. Kiba has to swallow purposely to avoid snickering.

That's the good thing about the constant and consistent doubt Kiba has faced, even after his promotion is that he's got some fucking _fantastic_  responses to people's shitty opinions.

Even so, Kiba doesn't want to get off on a bad foot with Sakura. She is stronger than him, but she hasn't the slightest bit of subtlety. He's built for hunting. They'd make a good team and Kiba really wants to see it through.

She laughs at his response, stretching her tired muscles and standing to face him.

They're almost the same height, Kiba notes absently.

"I heard about your last few missions," Sakura says, her gaze burning into Kiba's, calculating. "I overheard Kakashi and Gai talking about how well you've done. It's even spreading out of Konoha, that if you want to find someone, then there is no escape."

Kiba raises an eyebrow. "So you know working with me won’t be a problem." Maybe he's a bit too snappy, but he just wants one mission where he isn’t scrutinised for his abilities.

Kiba worked his ass off to get where he is, but people still, after everything, seem to think Kiba cheated the system to get as far as he has.

Sakura nods along. "Of course," she says. "I just meant that despite what others have said about you, people are starting to realise you're here to stay."

She walks so she's standing right next to him, and places a hand on his shoulder and leaning in just a little too close. "Considering my previous team, I'm looking forward to working with someone as interesting and infamous as you."

Sasuke and Naruto's skillset is widely different from Kiba's. But Sakura is looking at him, interest blossoming across her face. She knows working with Kiba will be proportionately different from her old teammates.  

Kiba grabs her as she tries to walk away, a grin eating it's way on to his face, annoyance replaced with excitement as he realises Sakura was just teasing him.

"Debrief is tomorrow morning. Be ready," he says. 

She grins back at him. "Of course." 

**Author's Note:**

> YO IDK WHAT THIS IS IM SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING 
> 
>  
> 
> [here is my naruto blog!](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/)   
>  [here is my writing blog!!](https://echoswriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
